Total Drama Medieval War
''Promo '''When Chris brings together 14 of Total Drama's previous contestants and throws them into an old castle from medieval times, things get out of hand! Dangerous! Deadly! And everything in between! There will be complete chaos, and it will be amazing and life-threatening! *Laughs demonically*' ''Rules #No godplaying/cheating #Swearing is NOT allowed #Personal attack '''CONTESTANTS', not USERS #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold '''text. (which means Dianted can only do that) #DO NOT EDIT THE ELIMINATION TABLE OR ANYTHING ELSE! #Unless you're replacing someone, you can't post as other users, or pretend to be them #If you're eliminated, deal with it, don't rage and be fair, '''OR ELSE... #Try to be active the most. I do long challenges just for making everyone able to do these...so please, PARTICIPATE! #You can not double post! #I'll be competing in this camp, so if you think I'm cheating in my own camp, tell me....however DON'T ACCUSE ME OF RIGGING. Challenges are meant to be for everyone, ya know? #Have fun, or this camp is useless #If you are not active or are missing for a while, you may be replaced. #If you do not vote, I will vote for you. ''Contestants/ Teams Killer Knights 1. Izzy (Leader) - Loenev 2. Noah - Dianted (Me) 3. Gwen - Dianted (Me) 4. Dawn - Dawn (tdrotifan) 5. Mike - Marky123 6. Zoey - Markyy123 7. Heather - TDIAlejandroFan Screaming Swords 1. Lindsay (Leader) - Loenev 2. Tyler - Usitgz 3. Duncan - Xaypay 4. Trent - Xaypay 5. B - Usitgz 6. Courtney - Dawn (tdrotifan) 7. Alejandro - TDIAlejandroFan Stone Victims '''There was a cursed stone located inside one of the castle corridors and Courtney picked it up thinking it was filled with luck, but she was wrong. It was a cursed stone and the curse is now on her, and anyone who touches it. The following characters are the ones who have had or touched the rock and will receive some kind of unfortunate fate. The striked ones are the ones who already received their punishment.' * Duncan * Courtney (She was eliminated and then covered in poison ivy) ''Episodes '' 1. Clash Of The Competitiors 2. A Mad Mad Mad Mad Chef Hatchet 3. Dumb, Dumber, And Dumbest 4. ???????? 5. ???????? 6. ???????? 7. ???????? 8. ???????? 9. ???????? 10. ???????? 11. ???????? 12. ???????? 13. ???????? 14. ???????? ''Eliminations Elimination table Voting Table Character Appearance Table Fourteen contestants, plus the host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Episode 1 - Clash Of The Competitors Challenge '''Chris: The very first challenge will be a clash, or a battle. You must use these weapons to battle each other, and the last two standing will get to choose the teams and have immunity. It takes three hits to defeat someone, and it must be three seperate lines! Also, no dodging! All of you suck to much to dodge! *Laughs* And no double posting! None at all! Now, go! *Runs off*' B: *shrugs* *grabs a weapon* *hits Mike* Tyler: Woohoo! *grabs a weapon* *hits Mike* Gwen: *Grabs a weapon and hits Mike* Chris: And Mike is out! Noah: *Grabs a weapon and hits Alejandro* I guess, whatever. B: *hits Alejandro* Tyler: Yeah! *hits Alejandro* Chris: And Alejandro is out! Join Mike with Chef! Chef: I still don't get payed enough for this. Gwen: *Shoots Heather and laughs* Take that! Noah: Let me get in on that. *Shoots Heather* Lindsay: *Grabs a weapon* *hits Tyler* Sorry Noah! Izzy: *Grabs weapon* *shoots around her* EXPLOSIVOO RETURNS Tyler: Lindsay! I'm not Noah! *hits Heather* B: *hits Duncan* Chris: And Heather is out! You know where to go! Lindsay: *hits Duncan* Izzy: *hits Duncan* Chris: Strike three! And Duncan is out! Lindsay: *hits Tyler* Izzy: *hits Tyler* Tyler: What was that for? *walks over to Chef* (CONF) *sighs* B: *hits Zoey* Lindsay: Sorry Noah! Ehh .. Ezekail! *hits B* Izzy: *hits B* B: :/ *builds a wall inbetween him and Izzy/Lindsay* *smiles* Izzy: Damn. *hits Gwen* Lindsay: A wall, yay! *hits Gwen* (CONF) This is so fun, shooting on the other players. B: *hits Zoey* Izzy: *hits Gwen* OUT! Lindsay: Hmm .. *hits Dawn* Noah: *Shoots Courtney* Chris: That means Gwen and Tyler are out! *Laughs* B: *hits Zoey* Chris: And Zoey is out of here! Izzy: You get Courtney, Linds! I take Noah. *looks to him and hits Noah* Lindsay: *hits Noah* Oops! Wrong, Tyler! Sorry! B: *hits Trent* Izzy: *hits Noah* Lindsay: *hits Courtney* B: *hits Trent* Izzy: *climbs on the wall and hits B* HA! OUT! Lindsay: *hits Courtney* B: *frowns* *slump over and walks towards chef* Izzy: *looks to Trent and hits him* Lindsay: *hits Trent and looks scared to Izzy* Chris: B, Courtney, Trent, and Noah are all down for the count! Tyler: Go Lindsay, you only have to take out Dawn and Izzy, babe! Izzy: *hits Dawn* Lindsay: Thankyouuu! *hits Dawn* (CONF) I love Noah, Ezekail .. no his name is eh .. Chris: Dawn! Out! Izzy: Sorry girl, *hits Lindsay* Lindsay: Outch! *hits Izzy* Izzy: *hits Lindsay* Lindsay: And i lose .. *hits Izzy* By the way, what is 1 + 1? Izzy: A winner Izzy! *hits Lindsay* I WON! Chris: Lindsay your out! Which means Izzy won! And since both Lindsay and Izzy were the last two standing, they both have immunity, and they get to choose their teams! Congrats! But, since Izzy came first, she gets to choose who to exile and, she gets the first pick for teams! I told you guys it would be awesome to win this challenge, or did I? Who cares! Izzy: Ghehehe! Nice. To exile is .. B! Random, sorry boy. And i want in my team ... NOAH BOY! Lindsay: Immunity sounds as a lightning thing. I want Noah in my team! Izzy: I have him allready. Lindsay: No you got Ty- OH WAIT! He's Tyler! Finally, i take Tyler. Izzy: Bad - Heather. Lindsay: Duncan! Izzy: Gwen. Lindsay: Courtney. Izzy: Dawn. Lindsay: Alejandro! Izzy: Mike, i think. Lindsay: I'll take Trent. Izzy: And as last i take Zoey. Lindsay: I'll take B! Chris: Alright! Izzy's team, you will be called the Killer Knights! Lindsay's team, will be the Screaming Swords! But there isn't a complete bonus to this! Both teams will have to vote someone out tonight! So, for right now, figure that out! McLean out! Izzy: (CONF) Ofcourse, i felt this. In every show there is THAT moment, what everyone knows. But who will we voted out. I'm safe, but yeah .. Tyler: Does Alejandro sound like a good person to vote out? Cause he's like an evil jerk bag! (CONF) YES! YES! YES! She remembered my name! She remembered my name! That's one step for Tyler. And one leap for... uh... Tyler! B: *shrugs* Lindsay: Hmm. I think i vote for Chris! Chris: Chris McLean back in for a second! Izzy and Lindsay you are the leaders for your teams! Which means you'll have to make some drastic choices for your team, just to let you know! McLean back out! Izzy: Hard game, hmm. So .. who will i voted out. Tyler: Yeah! Let's vote out Chris! Wait, Lindsay, which one is Chris? B: *facepalms* Gwen: Wow. Anyways... why not Heather? She's so annoying, Noah: I second that. I hate her. Tyler: But Heather's on your team, not Lindsay's! So, let's vote out that jerk, Alejandro! Noah: I was talkin' about my team, smart one. Tyler: Uhh... Yeah! I knew that! Noah: Whatever. ''Voting '''Chris: So teams, go ahead and vote. Do to us being in an old castle, we thought this would would be fun! To vote someone off, you have to shove a small sword into the doll of the person you want to send home. And remember! Izzy and Lindsay have immunity!' ''Killer Knights Voting Gwen: I wish I could do this to the real Heather. *Stabs Heather doll* Noah: I hate her. *Stabs Heather doll* Izzy: Hmm *Stabs Heather doll* Heather: *stabs Gwen doll* Dawn: *While meditating a squirrel climbs up on her shoulder and whispers in her ear then she gasps, then stabs Heather's doll* Zoey: *Stabs Heather doll* Sorry... not really. Mike: *Stabs Heather doll* Screaming Swords Voting Tyler: *stabs Alejandro doll* Take that, Jerk! B: *stabs Alejandro doll* *shrugs* Duncan: *stabs Alejandro doll* Trent: *stabs Alejandro doll* Lindsay: *stabs Alejandro doll* Alejandro: The jerk is actally you Tyler *stabs Tyler doll* Courtney: *Stabs Tyler doll* I don't want this idiot on our team. Making us lose all the time... I don't think so! Elimination Ceremony/ Elimination '''Chris: Looking over the votes... I'm not surprised. We'll do Killer Knights elimination first. Izzy has immunity. *Throws her a fake diamond* That's what represents another week here, just to let you know. Anyways... *Throws Noah, Mike, Zoey, and Dawn a fake diamond* Gwen and Heather, you're both in the bottom, but... *Throws Gwen a fake diamond* Congrats! Heather, you will be going home tonight. Now, for the Screaming Swords... *Throws Lindsay, Courtney, Trent, Duncan, and B a fake diamond* Tyler and Al... Tyler and Al... Tyler! *Throws him a fake diamond* Looky here! Al and Heather! The love bunnies getting launched together!' Gwen: Launched!? Chris: Yes Gwen, launched. *Takes the contestants to a random piece of ground* Here it is, now, you two get on it! *Heather and Alejandro get on it relunctlantly* This is how it works! *Presses a button and they both shoot upwards at an angle then Chris laughs* Hilarious! *Laughs* Anyways, Chef take B to Boney Island. *Chef takes B to Boney Island and gets back* Alright, so, next episode, will I get more amazing? Will these teens still have all their bones? And will Chef ever think he gets payed enough for this? Chef: Nope. Chris: Find out next on Total... Drama... Medieval War! ''Episode 2 - A Mad Mad Mad Mad Chef Hatchet Challenge '''Chris: Welcome back B from exile! Now that's over... today's challenge, you will have you touring this castle, while trying to avoid being caught. Chef is pretty angry that he doesn't get payed enough, as you guys know. And I told him if he would participate in this challenge, he would get a little extra dough. Of course, I'm lying, but surprisingly he doesn't know! So, Chef is in that castle! All of you will go in it, and the team to have the last member standing wins immunity and a sweet prize! *Blows whistle* Gooooooo! *Contestants enter castle* *Chris presses a button and the gate shuts so they can't get back outside* Good luck! And be careful! I may have angered Chef a bit! *Laughs then runs off*' Izzy: *walks around and runs behind a wall* Lindsay: *walks around* Duncan: *walks around* Trent: *walks around* Gwen: *Walks around* Noah: *Walks around* Chef: *Bumps into Dawn and captures her* ''' Izzy: Okay team, we need stay with each other. Gwen: You really think that's a smart idea? Noah: Yeah, then we'd all just get caught together. Izzy: No, when you are alone you can grab by Chef. If we are together, he cant grab us. Gwen: Maybe, but we need to make smaller groups than all of us together. Izzy: Hmm, groups from 3? Noah, you & I? Gwen: Sure, why not? Noah: Because she's a loon, but I really don't want to be carried around by Chef, so I'll go. *Noah, Gwen, and Izzy walk off* Izzy: So ... where will Chef hanging out? Gwen: I have no--. *Gwen is disrupted by a scream* What was that!? '''Chef: *Captured Zoey* I'm comin' to get the rest of you little brats! Izzy: I don't know who that is. Gwen: Who cares? We gotta hide. Mike : Ahh someone help me uh Gwen, Izzy come on guys this psycho mainiac chef will kill me (CONF) ok so im starnded alone with a psycho killer hunting me down and no one will help me what to do in this situation ( END CONF ) Noah: This is crazy! Why couldn't he just give us the money? Gwen: This is insane, I know. Mike : Well I'd say if he did the just give us the money it would be covered in poision ivy Gwen: Woah! Where'd you come from!? You scared me! Don't do that! Mike : I just spotted you walking so I decided to team up * on a serious note Zoey and Mike could not partcicpate early this challenge and the last because of a faulty internet very sorry please don't vote out for that if you have another reason ok * So can we team up Gwen: Okay. Since their's now four of us, we might wanna keep on the go. If we stay in one place that's four down to-- *Low pitched scream* Noah: What was that!? Chef: *Captured Trent* *Laughs* Another one down! Mike ; I think Someone's out and if we heard the scream he must be close lets keep moving Gwen: He's right! *Starts running with Mike, Izzy, and Noah* Noah: There has to be a room or something we can hide in. Mike : Be careful if you do though chef could be waiting in one for us or lock us in Gwen: True, there's just no winning with Chris is there!? Mike : Mabye if we try to get to the top of the castle or mabye we could tr * falls down trap door * AHHHHHHHH Gwen: Mike!? Oh no! Chef: What was that? *Hears a crash* Forget it, I'll find out in a little bit, I got another idiot to capture. *Runs and finds B and Tyler and captures them both then laughs* Now, to find out who made that other sound! *Runs to find out where he heard the scream* Noah: We've gotta hurry, or he's gonna get us! Gwen: Alright! *Runs with Noah and Izzy* Noah: I'm tired of running! Let's take a break! Gwen: Alright! *The three stop then Gwen sighs and leans against a wall* Augh! *Wall spins and Gwen dissapears* Noah: What the--! Let's go! *Noah and Izzy continue running* Duncan: *starts running* Gwen: *Pops in a different room* What the--? *Sees Duncan run by* Wait! I wanna come with! *Starts running with Duncan* Duncan: *starts running with Gwen* Hey, Gwen I think this relationship is going well! *smiles at Gwen* *keeps running with Gwen* Chef: *Finds Mike and captures him* That's right! *Laughs* What was that? *Runs to the sound* Izzy! *Captures Izzy with a fight* I'm ruling this game! Noah: (CONF) Yeah, I ditched Izzy, she wanted to throw me around so she could capture Chef, I don't think so. (END CONF) Gwen: (CONF) Has Chris gotten more insane, definitely. I don't really have any allies, I'm just glad I got rid of Heather before she could eliminate me. I don't know... I'll just play the game and hope for the best or the worst,, which ever one finds me first. (END CONF) Duncan (CONF) I'm trying to make allies Gwen seems fine and she's pretty also, I can't wait until she wins! *smiles into the sky* (CONF ENDS) Gwen: We gotta-- *Duncan and Gwen run into Noah* Noah! Where's Izzy? Noah: Ditched her! She tried to use me as bait. Gwen: What's that! *Points at a light green rock* Noah: Looks cool! Duncan: *runs along with Gwen* Yes! I think were close! Come on guys let's go check it out! *smiles at Gwen* Gwen: Okay... *Noah, Gwen, and Duncan surround the rock* Looks awesome. Duncan: *touches rock* Cool! This is Bada**! *laughs* Gwen: Why don't we take it with us? It would be--. *High pitched scream* Noah: Woah! See ya! Chef: *Captured Lindsay* Duncan: Okay, that's it where is this Chef i'll give him a piece of my mind! Courtney: Cool rock, my luck. *Picks up rock and puts it in his pocket* What are you guys doing? *Chef appears behind her and captures her* Gwen: There he is! Duncan: Now Chef stay away from Gwen and Me! *throws objects at Chef* Dude you weren't going to get a paycheck anyway! *laughs* *protects Gwen* (CONF) I will not get captured! (CONF ENDS) Chef: I already caught that scrawny boy, Noah! And now it's your turn! *Launches at Duncan* Gwen: See ya! *Runs away* Duncan: *pushes Chef away and runs away* Bye, stupid Chef! Chef: I don't think so! *Speeds up and tackles Duncan* Ha, pretty boy! ''' '''Chris: And Gwen won the challenge for her team! I'll see the Screaming Swords in elimination tonight! Duncan: I should get imunity for my team! I was 2nd and 1st I think for my team! Tyler: Yeah, what he said! And I should, too! Chris: Yeah right! I said, the team with the last standing member! Not the second, or the whatever Tyler ranked! So Gwen won! Now, Swords go vote! Zoey : Well done guys soo sorry I didn't do anything next challenge I will ok Gwen: It's alright Zoey. Zoey: You did great Gwen: Thanks. *Smiles* (CONF) Zoey's kinda cool, probably the only sane one here. (END CONF) Zoey : (CONF) Gwens really cool I hope we can be good freinds (END CONF) ''Screaming Swords Voting '''Chris: Go ahead and vote losers! *Laughs*' Tyler: *Stabs Courtney's doll* She's even worse then me! B: *Stabs Courtney's doll* *shrugs* Duncan: *stabs Courtney doll* Trent: *stabs Courtney doll* Lindsay: *stabs Courtney doll* Courtney: *Stabs Tyler doll* Why is he still here? ''Elimination Ceremony/ Elimination '''Chris: You guys got a lot of hate! Anyways........... Lindsay, Duncan, Trent, B, and........... Tyler! *When he says their names he throws them a fake diamond* Courtney. you're 'bout to get flung! *Laughs*' Courtney: What!? I'm a C.I.T.! You couldn't vote me off! I had this rock for luck. *Pulls out cursed stone then a squirrel takes it and gives it to Dawn* Hey! *Chef grabs her, but Courtney tries to jump out and she lands on poison ivy* Ouch! *She starts itching all around and after a while she lands on top of the platform to get flung* Chris: We don't want your poison ivy Courtney! *Flings her* Courtney: Itchy! ItchyyyyYyyyyyyyyy! Chris: Well, now that she's gone, and since Gwen won the challenge for her team, who do you choose to exile? ''' Gwen: I choose Dawn, sorry. '''Chris: Alright, Chef take her to exile! *Chef takes Dawn to Boney Island* Anyways, next time, will these idiots survive? Will the Killer Knights win again? And will Courtney ever shut up about being a C.I.T. ? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Medieval War! Duncan: Well, since i'm cursed I guess i'll try to break the curse *breaks curse with touching the rock again* Yes! The curse is finished but not for Courtney *laughs* Chris: I bet that's what you believe, it's a curse, not a turn in tag, due to you touching the rock again, you have even worse luck! *Laughs* Hilarious!